Eternal Love
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Marcus and Leandra have been together for some time now, but the peace s coming to an end. As their daughter becomes close of age to become one of them, they are having to find ways to keep Aro at bay. She is special and she needs to be kept hidden. Aro knows she is special and will do anything to get her to join them. Sequel to Loved At Last.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Leandra**

I sit with my little girl while doing her hair as she reads and I cannot help but smile at her happiness. Marcus walks into the room with a small sigh and then joins us on the couch, pulling me into his lap, but letting me continue doing Layla's hair. He buries his nose into my hair and takes a deep breathe.

"When is Aro going to stop pouting at not getting the Cullens to join?" Marcus asks.

"Leave him be," I say softly. "He can have his tantrum and it will end eventually."

"It is beginning to get on my nerves," Marcus grumbles. I smile at him using the language of the humans today. He has grown so much since he and I first met.

"Did you know that we have together for nearly five years?" I ask quietly. Marcus looks up at me from my shoulder with a wide smile.

"Has it really been that long?" Marcus asks sweetly. Layla gets up and goes to the shelf to find something else to read. She is going to be a teenager in a few months and my heart is beginning to break at the thought of her becoming a woman. I am going to ask Aro to let her leave and live her life as human for a little longer before giving her the choice to join us forever. There is a knock on the door and Felix walks in with a big smile and Myra behind him. The two have married and are a happy couple, well at least as happy as they let us see.

"We have come to see if Layla would like something to eat in the garden," Felix asks.

"Yes please," Layla giggles. She follows the two out, leaving Marcus and I alone for the first time in weeks. He moves my hair away from neck, kissing the skin softly, while his hands caress my breasts.

"I am in the mood for something myself," Marcus purrs. I moans a little when one of his hands slides under my pants to find my clit. "Goodness, it would seem my wife has missed me the last few weeks."

"Marcus, don't tease me," I whimper. He grazes his teeth against me skin, sending a shiver down my back and a louder moan from my lips. "Please."

"What would my darling like?" Marcus purrs.

"I want your cock in my pussy, fucking me senseless," I say breathlessly. Marcus picks me up, turns so I can straddle him, and rips my pants to make an opening to my pussy. I slide his cock out of his pants just before he slides it past my wet folds and lose my mind just having his cock in my pussy. He thrusts his hips a light, teasing me, and I whimper for more. He kisses my neck while picking up his pace and he holds my hips tightly to keep me from bucking off. Our love making has become a little wilder of the years and it makes everyone else smile when they see us emerge from whatever room we just fucked in. I lean my head back, thrusting my breasts in his face, and he bites on my nipple gently sending me other edge just a little bit more. I move my hips in sink with his once I am getting closer to climax and Marcus's grip on my hips tells me he is also almost there. I scream out his name once I am over the edge and then a few seconds later, Marcus loses his self as well. We remain connected for a little longer while kissing each other deeply. Marcus smiles when I pull away first, while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Lea," Marcus whispers.

"I love you too," I say with a smile. Our door is opened and Aro barges in with a smile on his face.

"Ah, perfect timing," Aro says. Marcus holds in his growl as I get off him and he puts his cock back in his pants.

"What is it, brother?" Marcus asks.

"I am in need of your wife for a moment," Aro says, extending his hand out to me and I raise a brow.

"Aro, what is it you want?" I ask.

"Leandra, I am in need of your gift for a mission," Aro says.

"You know that the wives do not leave the castle," Marcus says while getting to his feet quickly.

"Yes, well, she was once a guard for us and I feel she is going to become a good asset to us. There is a newborn causing trouble just like our little Leandra did, but this one is as gifted as her and she is the only one that may be able to get close to the newborn," Aro says with light in his eyes.

"Absolutely not, brother," Marcus says firmly.

"I will go, but only if you allow me to bring Felix with me," I say.

"Is that all?" Aro asks.

"That is all and I better not be followed by the other guards or they may not come home in one piece, Aro," I say with a wicked smile.

"It would seem that you have learned since you joined us," Aro says with a laugh. "The newborn is located somewhere in Asia, but it is from Germany. Find the newborn and bring them here."

"Yes, brother," I say. Aro leaves the room and I turn to Marcus to see he still angry at Aro's request. "Love, relax."

"How can I when he is sending on a mission knowing that the Volturi wives never leave the castle no matter what?! He knows you mean the world to me," Marcus snaps. I sit him on the couch and caress his face.

"Darling, he has a point in a few things. I am gifted, I was like that newborn once, and I was a guard when I first arrived here. I am going to be fine because I am taking Felix with me. Try to relax and keep an eye on Myra and Felix," I say with a small smile.

"Promise me that you will come home to us in one piece," Marcus whimpers. I give him a kiss gently on his lips.

"I promise, darling," I say sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Leandra**

Felix remains close to me as we walk the streets of the little town of Nurenberg in Bavaria, hoping to find a clue of this newborn. I stop when I see a few locals walk by us to the pub and I smile at the memory of being to enjoy things like that. Felix nudges my shoulder and I catch the smell of pine and something else. We follow the smell to see there is someone standing over a body, a human, and the human is trying not to scream. The person turns and I see the red eyes of a newborn.

"Well, it would seem you have been causing us trouble, little one," I say with a smile.

"Who are you?" the newborn asks. Felix walks around the newborn as I walk towards them.

"Do not be afraid, darling," I say with a smile and my arms up in surrender. "I am here to teach you how to control your new gifts."

"No! The last person I trusted to say that made me into this monster!" the newborn panics. Felix jumps at the newborn, but loses the newborn in a puff of smoke. I smile at the possibilities this newborn may just have. Slowly, I look around in hopes of catching some evidence. A small dirt cloud forms to my right and I throw up a wall of cobblestone and the newborn exclaims when they hit the wall. "What are you?"

"I am your new teacher," I say. "What is your name, child?"

"Marius," the newborn says. I extend my hand to him with a soft smile to show I am not the enemy.

"Well, it would seem you are going to fit in back home," I say sweetly.

* * *

Aro, Caius, and Marcus greet us in the throne room and Aro has a wicked grin on his face. I bow to them and walk over to stand next Marcus. He takes my hand in his to kiss the palm of it with a smile of relief that I kept my promise.

"Tell me what you have learned from the child, Leandra," Aro asks when he turns to me. I motion for Marius to step forward and he obeys.

"It would seem that he is able to become invisible, brother," I say with my head held high. "There may be more to him, but I am unsure."

"Are you sure?" Caius asks me plainly.

"He is but a child," Marcus notes. Aro walks over to Marius, but he panics and runs over to me.

"Please leave me be," Marius begs.

"It seems the child is attached to you, sister," Aro says.

"Marius, remain calm," I say kindly. Marcus lets my hand go so I can lead Marius over to Aro.

"What can you do that will make you a great asset to our little family?" Aro asks. He takes Marius's hand and takes a moment to dig into his memories. I keep a hand on Marius' back to let him know I am still here. "Ah, you are a little shapeshifter?"

"What do you mean?" Marcus asks quickly.

"He is like the wolves that were with the Cullens, but this is one is more...like the child," Aro says softly.

"The twins?" Caius asks. I remember that one of the Cullens was with a woman that was pregnant with his child, but she was neither wolf, human, or vampire. They are a mix of the three in a way. I stiffen at the thought, thinking of Layla and what she will become when Aro learns the truth.

"Yes, like the twins that vouched for the Cullens at the trial years ago. You will a wonderful member of our family, should you wish to live," Aro says with a smile and releases Marius' hand.

"Brother, let him stay and I will keep an eye on him," I say.

"Ah, just like your mate in begging to protect the newborn," Aro says. "He does not deserve to live after all the trouble he has caused us. We were nearly exposed once more due to his appetite."

"Please I did not have anyone to teach me! She can teach me and I will behave, I swear," Marius begs. He falls to his knees with his head down and Aro lifts his head when he realises that Marius is treating Aro like a god or a king.

"Lea, can you teach this child?" Caius asks me, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, he will be my responsibility," I say with a small bow to Aro.

"I will hold you to that, Leandra," Aro says sternly. "You are all dismissed."

"Yes, master," the guards and I say in unison. Felix and I lead Marius to Layla's room where Myra and her are playing a game of cards.

"Mama!" Layla exclaims once I walk into the room. I smile as I pull her into a big hug and kiss the top of her head. Marcus enters the room not longer after and pulls me into his arms as well. "We were worried about you while you were gone."

"I am home now and I have brought you a friend," I say. Layla releases me and looks at Marius with a smile. "Marius, this is my daughter and your mistress. Layla, this Marius and your new guard."

"Like you and papa have Auntie Myra and Uncle Felix?" Layla asks.

"Exactly, mien Schatz," I say with a smile.

"You know German?" Marius asks.

"I lived there for a time," I say with a smile.

"Boy, I am trusting you with my daughter and if you cause trouble then I will make your life hell," Marcus growls.

"Darling, he is just a boy," I say.

"We will teach him how to be a guard, sister," Myra says with a smile. "But it would seem he is hungry."

"I cannot eat regular food," Marius notes.

"Welcome to being a vampire," I say with a small wink. "Come, we will show you how to eat like one."

"May I come?" Layla asks. Marcus takes her before she get too far and shakes his head.

"She is like me," Marius notes. Felix locks the door quickly with a soft growl.

"Marius, no one knows what my daughter is and we plan to keep it that way. That is why I want you to protect her," I say sweetly. "You two are special and I am going to make sure you both are safe in this world filled with people who do not like things or people that are not normal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Marcus**

"I am not sure it was a wise idea to let him become part of our little family," I say as I pour Leandra a cup of warm blood.

"He was going to be killed, Marcus," Leandra says. She gets up from our bed with nothing but a sheet around her naked body and it makes me smile. "Besides, he reminded me of myself when I first arrived."

"Less angry though," I tease. Leandra stands in front of me and takes the cup with a smile on her face.

"He will become a wonderful part of our small family within this large crazy family. We can teach the children to hide their true nature and remain under the radar from the two snakes that reside in this castle," Leandra says softly. I caress the side of her face to kiss her forehead, but I keep my lips pressed to her forehead.

"We have to find a way to get her out of here," I whisper softly. There is a knock on the door just seconds before Aro walks in without permission and I see his anger in his eyes. "Brother, what is the problem?"

"The Cullens, they seem to have had a few more children and I want them here. I want those children here as a part of the guard and I want to make them into an army. You will have your children brought here," Aro commands. Leandra rolls her eyes as she goes to sit on the bed, not caring that she is not dressed.

"Brother, they are not going to come here no matter what you do. The children are going to come willingly to become part of the guard," I say calmly.

"Marcus, you will find a way or I will do it myself," Aro growls.

"Why are you insisting these children come? You did not get them the first time, not even the one that can see the future, the one you wanted the most," Leandra says with a small smile.

"You can stay out of this," Aro snaps.

"Aro, you will not lash out at my wife," I snarl. Aro turns to me with black eyes and we stand still for a few minutes, before Leandra walks between us.

"Aro, we will find a way to get them here," Leandra says. Aro gives one last growl before leaving the room in a flash. Leandra looks up at me with sad eyes and I nod without muttering a word. Layla and Marius are not safe here for much longer, but there is not much we can do at this moment.

* * *

Layla and Marius laugh as they read a book together in the library while I go over a few reports to find a way to keep the human disappearances from exposing us. Leandra walks up behind me and puts a goblet on the table with a soft kiss on the back of my head. I smile at her as she sits down on the chair next to me at the table.

"What have you learned about the children?" I ask softly.

"The girl is married to the Cullen that can shift a person's mood while the boy is with the Cullen that can see the future, the very one Aro wants to join us," Leandra reports. She props her feet on the table with a smile and she crosses her arms over her chest. "It would seem that the two of them are going to be hard to convince, but there is a way I can get them to at least come to hear Aro out."

"Lea, we cannot to put in the middle of this. I do not want Aro to put you and the children in danger. I do not want the Cullens to know of you or Layla at this moment," I say softly.

"Darling, I will keep the children out of it," Leandra sighs. I smile as she pulls her hair up in a messy bun and leans her head back, exposing her beautiful neck. "Promise me that you will not let the twin children and your grandchildren are not harmed. I am not too happy that you were with an animal, but it is in the past and I will make sure to protect your children just as you would."

"I will try to do what I can," I say with a smile. Leandra smiles as peeks an eye open for her eye and tries not to laugh. I turn my attention to the papers before me and listen to the children continue to laugh at their book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Leandra**

I try not to lose my anger as I stare at the picture of the children Marcus bore with a woman, not human, and my heart breaks when I notice how much the children look just like him. I cannot be too upset that they were born before I came into his life, but I am jealous that he was able to have children with a woman other than me. Layla and Marius walk into the room with a smile and Layla is holding a goblet with blood for me. I smile at the darling children, trying to hide the pain in my heart, and take the cup happily.

"Mama, we are wondering if we can go out of the castle to see what the humans are doing," Layla says softly. I reach up to caress her hair gently, thinking about how much she has grown, and the fear of her and Marius being turned into some form of a weapon.

"Let me talk to your father and see if he would able to convince Aro," I say softly.

"Nonsense, we should let the children be able to explore and possibly help us bring more food in," Aro says with a smile as he emerges from the shadows. I get to my feet, dropping the goblet, and pulling the children behind me. "I am here in peace, sister. I am curious as to why you are so protective of your children."

"I am a mother," I growl. Aro walks over to us with a wicked smile on his face, just he had when I first arrived five years ago.

"You may have made your way into power within the coven, but you are still the lowly servant you were when you first arrived. I hope you are able to do as I asked or it will be pretty for you or the little family you and Marcus have created among the coven," Aro says. He stands a few feet in front of me and looks down at Layla. "Your darling daughter will join us soon or she can die knowing what we are."

"No, she will make the choice to join us or go to live the life of a normal human," I say firmly. Aro has my neck in his hand in seconds and Marius zips Layla into a corner far from Aro. I try not to grimace as Aro lifts me up by my neck with satisfaction in his eyes.

"You know the law," Aro says softly. "Any human that knows about us, but does not join us, is to be killed so we are not exposed to the rest of the humans."

"She is my daughter," I growl. Aro throws me down onto the floor, causing Layla to scream, and the table behind me break.

"You will not defy me," Aro growls. His hand on my neck tightens, but I do not give him the satisfaction that he is wanting so bad.

"Release my wife now!" Marcus commands. Aro and I look over to see Marcus is standing at the door with Felix and Myra behind him. "Aro, release my wife or I will kill you."

"Now now, brother, you know that I must punish the ones that go against the law," Aro chuckles. He picks me up by the neck and it makes Marcus. I lift a hand to keep him from attacking and give a small smile. "She could have escaped had she of used her gift, but it would seem she is not wanting to for the sake of the children. Why is that?"

"Let. Her. Go." Marcus growls.

"Mama," Layla whimpers. I throw a wall up in front of the children and kick Aro in the stomach, causing him to fly back into the wall behind him. I land behind the broken table to see Aro is covered in dust from the stone and he has his smile still on his face.

"Now, you will die," Aro laughs. I kick up a few of the items around me, hurling them at Aro as he walks towards me.

"Myra, get them out of here!" I snarl. Myra and Felix rush to get the children out of the castle and possibly far from here. Marcus tackles his brother to the floor with a roar and I pull him off of Aro before he kills him. "Marcus, get out of here!"

"No," Marcus says firmly. "Go and find them. Remain hidden and I will find you."

"Touching, but you two are not going anywhere," Aro chuckles. He gets to his feet and charges at me with his hands wrapped around my neck. "You have defied the last time and I will end the rebellion by killing you first."

"Get. Off. Me." I snarl as I push my thumbs into his eyes, causing him to yell and release me. I grab Marcus' hand and pull out of the room to the castle entrance to see the sun is beginning to set. Marcus tugs back on my hand and I see a sad smile on his face. "My love, please come with me."

"No, you can go and find them. Protect them while I remain here," Marcus says with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I cannot leave you here, baby," I panic. Marcus pulls me into his arms, kisses me passionately for what could be the last time, and then pushes me out of the castle before locking the door behind him. I scream as I bang on the door, trying to use my gift to open it, but it does not bug. My heart breaks at the ideas that Aro is torturing my mate for being true to his vow to protect me at all costs. I try not to think about his death that could happen any day now.

"Lea," Felix's voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn to see he is alone and he holds his hand out with dark eyes. "We have to get out of the city before they find us."

"Felix, go get Marcus back. Please, get my husband back," I beg. Felix walks over to me, pulls me into his arms, and caresses the back of my head.

"Lea, he made this sacrifice for you and Layla. Do not let it go in vain," Felix whispers. "I will remain behind to keep an eye on him, but you must promise to remain hidden until I can get him free."

"Yes, I will do anything to get Marcus back," I croak. Felix kisses the top of my head and pushes me away from the door hard when it begins to creak from opening. I hide in the shadows, waiting for Marcus to come out, but instead Aro stands at the door with Jane at his side. They have a quiet conversation about me and where I may possibly go. From the corner of the door, I see Alec is torturing Marcus and I cover my mouth from screaming at the pain on his face. Aro looks towards where I am hiding with a wide smile.

"You can come back to him if you promise to allow me to be the one to kill you," Aro says. "I will keep him alive for as long as possible, but my patience with you is beginning to become thin. You cannot hide for long, sister."

"Watch me, you bastard," I growl softly, not caring if he can hear me and make a run for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Leandra**

Layla sleeps on the bed of the hotel room as I stand by the window, looking at the streets below to make sure we have not been found. Myra goes over the items we managed to grab from our old hiding places over the years. Marius has not left Layla's side since we ran and has a stern, cold look on his face. I turn to Myra and see she has a passport in her hand with a sad smile on her face.

"We have to split up so they cannot find us," Myra says.

"Where will we go if we are alone?" Marius asks quickly.

"No, she is going to split from us," I say without taking my eyes off my twin. "We did this the last time and did not see each other for years."

"This time we will not be gone for very long. We have to get our mates back," Myra says with a tight smile. She was not too happy when I told her Felix remained at the castle to keep an eye on Marcus, but she understands as to why he did it. "Where will you go first?"

"The Cullens, if I can there before Aro does," I say. "But, I need to hide for a little bit before going there. I am sure that is the first place Aro will be looking for us since he knows I was trying to get the Cullens to join us."

"Lea, you cannot hide for too long," Myra says firmly. I walk over to give her a hug that is returned and I close my eyes. "You know where to find me when you are ready."

"I remember," I say softly. We let each other go and give a small nod before Myra grabs what she needs to leaves us. Marius stands up to take my hand in his and give me a small smile. "We must do everything we can to protect Layla, Marius."

"We can keep her safe and hidden for as long as possible," Marius says with a smile. I smile as I pull him into a hug, proud of him at this moment, and think at how Marcus would have acted if he had seen this.

* * *

It has been two months since we left the Volturi and there have rumors about the bounty on my head if I am found alive. But, many will not hunt for me due to the fact my gift is strong and a little terrifying for many. Marius walks over to me with a few items from the store for Layla and I realise that there are eyes on us. Layla hums softly as she sits in a seat next to me and reads a book that I stole from a bookstore a few weeks ago.

"When are we going to see the Cullens?" Marius asks softly.

"Today, but we need a car because Layla is not going to make the journey on our backs like she has been," I say.

"Yes I can," Layla says back softly. "We need to find them so we can be together happily with papa and Auntie Myra and Uncle Felix."

"Baby, we will get your papa back," I say with a sad smile. My mind goes to what could be happening to Marcus and Felix at this moment and my heart breaks more than before. There is a soft snap of a branch and I spin around to see someone in black sweater standing there.

"It is a nice night for a stroll," the person says. I stiffen a little when the person walks over to us slowly.

"We are only passing through," I say firmly.

"Well, you seem to have stayed a little longer than you were supposed to," the person says. I snarl when I see Demitri under the sweater and tackle him.

"Marius, go," I order. Marius gathers Layla in his arms and takes off just as I am kicked off of Demitri.

"You have gotten rusty, beautiful," Demitri says with a wicked smile once I am on my feet.

"Fuck off," I growl. He charges at me, but I throw up a wall and make a run in the opposite direction Marius went. Demitri grabs my leg and slams me onto the ground really hard.

"Master has ordered you be taken back in one piece and I would suggest you return willingly or I am afraid your mate will die," Demtri says. He pushes his foot into my throat and I snarl at him for what he just said. "Master Aro has ordered for Marcus to die soon since you do not seem to keen on returning to accept your punishment."

"You are nothing but a dog running errands for his master," I spit. I kick him in the back of his knee and roll away quickly. Before I can get far, there is a black smoke and pain running throughout my whole body. I look up to see Jane has Layla by her hair and Marius is slumped on the ground with Heidi's foot on his back.

"Time to go home, mistress," Heidi giggles. I open my mouth to say something back, but the only thing that comes out is a scream of pain. Layla sobs as she watches me like this and begs them to stop.

"We have been ordered to return you back to Master Aro to pay for the crimes you have committed against the coven and the vampire race as a whole," Jane says. I manage to get my middle up to her with a smile and mouth that she can fuck off. But, it only makes her even more angry and the pain increases.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Leandra**

I fight against Heidi as she pushes me into the throne room and I growl at Demitri with his eyes looking Layla up and down like she is food. We enter the room to see Aro standing in the middle of the room with a wide smile on his face. My eyes dart to Marcus' chair to see he is strapped there with a dead, plain look on his face, just like I first arrived here.

"Welcome home, sister," Aro chuckles. Heidi throws me onto my knees and I turn to punch her, but Aro grabs my head to make me look up at him. "I should have killed you when you first arrived and I am going to finish that today. But first, you have a job to complete and a few questions to answer."

"No, I owe you nothing," I snarl. Aro turns my head to Marcus and my heart breaks at the look on his face.

"Alec, release him," Aro says. I see the smoke disappear from around Marcus and he comes to his sense. He jumps when he sees me in front of Aro and he growls when he is unable to break free. "Now, to save your mate and children, you will do as I command."

"Let her go, brother," Marcus begs. Aro turns my head back to him and I can see the wickedness in his eyes.

"Lea, you do owe me for letting your human child remain here," Aro says. "I asked you to do something and you will finish it because you are the only one that can do it. Now, I can let your mate go after you swear to finish what you started."

"No," I say. Aro squeezes my head and I hiss in pain when Jane releases her gift to keep me from fighting back. The pain subsides and I glare up at Aro once more.

"I am not going to take no as an answer, Lea," Aro says with a smile. "You are gifted and it is very powerful. I thought that Marcus could tame the fire within you, but it seems that he ended up fueling it. I would hate to lose a gift like yours after all you have done for us."

"What about my daughter and her guard?" I grumble.

"She will remain here, cared for, and kept safe so long as you keep up with your end of the bargain. I will not promise not to harm her in case you mess up too many times. It will be just like when you first arrived here all over again, but the difference is that your punishments will be done to your child," Aro says. My eyes dart to Layla and Marius to see Layla is trying not to cry anymore than she has already. "Lea, I need an answer or your family will see you die."

"Yes, I will do it," I say softly. Aro tilts my head up to him as he leans down to whisper something in my ear.

"I will make you regret being alive and I will not regret killing those you love for defying me once more. I did it to Marcus and I can do it again," Aro whispers. "You will submit to me like a good servant and you will learn to follow orders."

"I will never break," I growl quietly. Aro chuckles softly, kisses behind my ear, and then releases me. I run over to Layla to hold her in my arms, grab Marius, and make my way over to Marcus.

"Why did you not hide?" Marcus asks. I lay my head on his lap, trying not to let Aro see my sad face.

"We did, but I was not able to hide all three of us well," I says softly. I kiss Marcus' leg gently and smile up at him. "I am glad you are not dead, my love."

"I am glad you three are still alive," Marcus says with a sad smile.

"Let's get the children to a room, bathed, and dressed for bed," Aro says with a clap of his hands. Heidi grabs Layla from my arms while Demitri grabs Marius and I try to grab the children back. "I said they would be cared for, but I did not say that you would be able to care for them. Marcus and the children are to be kept away from you until the job is done. I will only allow you to see them when you do something good."

"Brother, please," Marcus begs.

"You cannot beg for anything," Aro says sternly. "She knows her job and she must finish it or there will be consequences. Now, Lea, let's get back to the job and I do hope you will not defy me this time because I have lost my patience more so right now."

"Yes, master," I say. Aro smiles as he walks over to me with his hand extended out towards me and I take it gingerly. He pulls me into his arms, tilt my chin to him, and I can see the light gleaming in his eyes.

"Brother, I was never able to understand your selfish behavior to keeping her all to yourself. I see as to why now," Aro says, caressing the side of my face where my scar is. "Take the children and my brother away. I will take Leandra to the room I have prepared for her to do her job."

"Yes master," everyone around says. I close my eyes and allow Aro to lead out of the room with his hand on the small part of my back.

* * *

Aro stands behind me as I go over the report Felix has brought me in regards to the Cullens after his little attack. I remain quiet as Aro plays with my hair slightly and I can feel his frustration at my attempts not succeeding. Felix bows to me when I wave my hand for him to leave and he closes the heavy door behind him. Aro grabs the back of my neck tightly and presses my face into the desk with a hiss.

"Lea, my patience is wearing thin right now and your failed attempts over the past two years is not looking good when it comes to your family," Aro says. He releases my neck and caresses my hair sadistically. I close my eyes to keep from losing my temper, thinking of Marcus alone and Layla trying not to cry after not seeing me since we came back to the castle.

"Soon, master, we will get a few of them to join us in due time," I says softly.

"This better work after all this work or I will punish you and Marcus in a way that will break your love for each other," Aro says. He leaves the room, locking the door behind him, and I grip the large oak desk in an attempt to not let my gift break this things inside it. I sit up to see the painting Marcus had done of the three of us and it breaks my heart, knowing that this the only way I can see them.

"Lea," Marcus' voice interrupts my thoughts. I bolt for the door and place my hands on it with a sad smile on my face.

"My love," I whimper.

"Layla is alright and Marius has been taking good care of her, but I fear that he will not be able to for much longer. Sulpicia is trying to convince Aro to turn Layla soon in hopes she remains of us against us," Marcus says.

"We do not have much time then," I say quickly.

"Do not worry, I am going to find a way to get us all out," Marcus says. I hear the sound of his feet fade as he walks away from the door and I put my forehead on the door while muttering a prayer to helps us find a way out.


End file.
